


tatlı rüyalar

by kinestheticpariah



Series: Turkeystuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Field Trip, Foreign Language, Humanstuck, Oral Sex, Türkçe | Turkish, Underage Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"tatlı rüyalar,"<br/>he says, running long fingers through your hair.<br/>and that you understand to mean "sweet dreams",<br/>you learned it freshman year.<br/>"sen de," you whisper against his collarbone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tatlı rüyalar

gamzee makara is gorgeous.  
his tanned skin is a nice contrast  
to your own pallid complexion,  
and when he clasps your fingers together  
your tiny hands seem to drown in his own.  
  
he kisses your jaw,  
your neck,  
your shoulder,  
nibbling on your skin,  
leaving little marks.  
you shiver.  
  
he breaks away for a moment,  
grins and shakes his head  
as he stares at you.  
he lets out a sigh.  
“you are very beautiful, roxy,”  
he says quietly,  
tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.  
his accent is probably the sexiest and cutest thing ever.  
  
“çok güzel,”  
he whispers,  
almost breathless,  
“çok, _çoook_ _güzel_ ,”  
and he meets your lips with his,  
suckles on your bottom lip,  
wraps his arms around your waist  
and pulls you onto his lap.  
  
you reach up,  
grab fistfuls of his soft hair,  
smooth and warm and lovely between your fingers.  
you lean up to kiss his temple,  
and he smells faintly of seawater.  
  
he trails his hands softly down your sides,  
and you giggle.  
“that tickles,” you say,  
and he grins at you,  
a spark of mischief in his almost-purple blue eyes.  
he hooks his thumbs below the hem of your tank top,  
and you lift your arms to assist him in pulling it off.  
  
he smiles softly,  
lets out a chuckle as he tosses your top to the ground,  
presses soft kisses down your neck,  
down to the dip between your breasts.  
“mor benim sevdiğim renktir,” he says,  
reaching behind you to undo the clasp.  
“biliyorum,” you reply,  
followed by a gasp as he sucks a nipple into his mouth.  
  
he wraps a cool hand around the other breast,  
gives it a soft squeeze,  
and you tilt your head back and take in a deep breath.  
“have you done this before, gamzee?” you ask,  
looking down at him  
as he pulls away from your breast,  
looks up at you with a smile,  
and says,  
“maybe.”

eventually you’re completely naked in front of him,  
and he’s down to his briefs,  
erection struggling against thin cotton fabric.  
you drag a finger against his length  
and he hisses and bites his lip.  
  
he kneels over you,  
straddling your waist,  
gently pushing you down onto the bed  
so your head rests on the soft pillows.  
he traces your sides with his fingertips.  
“muhteşem bir vücudun var,”  
he whispers when he dips his head down to your shoulder.  
he traces along your shoulder,  
up your neck  
with his tongue  
and catches your earlobe between his teeth,  
pulling gently.  
a tingle runs through you.  
  
he kisses his way down your chest,  
down your stomach,  
dipping his tongue into your belly button,  
and it dawns on you  
that you’re in a hotel room  
in istanbul, turkey,  
about to have sex with your classmate,  
neither of you even sixteen yet.  
  
he slides back,  
gently slides his hands down to your thighs,  
pushing them apart,  
ducking his head down,  
kissing the patch of hair at the front of your vulva  
before dipping down,  
running his tongue along your clit.  
you shiver,  
reach down to thread his hair through your fingers,  
pull his face closer.  
  
he adds a bit more pressure with his tongue,  
occasionally migrating south to lick your pussy,  
stroking your thighs with his fingertips.  
eventually he sits up,  
wets a finger with his mouth before sliding it into you,  
stroking inside you a few times  
before deciding you’re wet enough for a second finger.  
“fuck,” you whisper,  
rocking your hips back against him  
as he thrusts his fingers in and out.  
he quickens his pace,  
uses the thumb of his other hand to rub circles over your clit,  
and you claw the sheets beneath you.  
  
within a few minutes you’re mumbling  
incoherent phrases  
strings of words  
and not-words  
and curses and swears  
and praise,  
and your eyes screw tightly shut,  
you let out a rather loud moan,  
riding his fingers through your orgasm.

he pulls his fingers out,  
crawls back up,  
plants soft kisses against your collarbone  
over and over  
while you catch your breath.  
  
once you’ve recovered,  
you reach down and give his erection  
a gentle squeeze through his briefs.  
he closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.  
you lean up,  
till your lips are near his ear,  
closer to his shoulder  
but whatever it still works,  
and you whisper,  
“fuck me?”  
  
he raises an eyebrow,  
clears his throat,  
and takes a breath.  
“senin dileğim benim arzum.”  
he rolls off of you,   
pulls his wallet off of the nightstand,  
sorts through some lira before pulling out a small foil packet.  
  
you pull his briefs down  
as he kneels beside you,  
carefully ripping open the packet.  
he lifts his legs  
so you can pull them down  
off his ankles,  
toss them onto the ground.  
  
while he’s occupied,  
probably trying to remember how to put on the condom,  
you lean forward,  
lick the head of his cock before taking it into your mouth.  
he shudders.  
you pull the condom, still in its wrapper,  
out of his hand,  
toss it to the other side of the bed,  
push him onto his back,  
straddle his knees and suck his dick into your mouth again.

it’s warm  
and a decent size.  
you experimentally lower your face,  
letting more of his length slide into your mouth,  
but gag a little when his head hits the back of your throat.  
you pull back and cough a little.  
he seems to enjoy it regardless.  
  
you use your hand to stroke the part of his cock you can’t fit into your mouth,  
bobbing your head up and down,  
and for a moment you think you probably look silly,  
but if you do he doesn’t care.  
he reaches down with a hand,  
tucks a stray lock of hair behind your ear,  
smiles at you.  
you take him deep into your mouth again  
and he tosses his head back and moans.  
you think it’s the most wonderful sound you’ve ever heard.  
  
it doesn’t take long for him to come.  
he taps your wrist a few times,  
but just a bit too late.  
when you lift your head to look at him,  
whispering something in turkish,  
laying his head back on the pillow,  
warm, sticky cum squirts onto your face,  
dripping down your lips and chin.  
you lick your lips experimentally,  
and it’s bittersweet.  
you clean him up with your tongue.  
  
then you move up,  
lay on his chest.  
he opens his eyes and smiles at you,  
laughs when he sees his release on your face,  
wipes it away with his thumb and fingers.  
you lick his fingers clean.

after a few minutes he’s recovered,  
and his dick recovers as well,  
returning to its previous hard state  
while you pump him with your hand.  
  
he picks you up by your waist,  
lays you down on the bed,  
kneels over you again.  
he reaches for the condom,  
pulls it out of the wrapper,  
and you pinch the end as he rolls it onto his cock.  
  
he braces himself on his hands,  
lowers his face to yours,  
presses a soft kiss to your lips  
and twirls a strand of your hair around his finger.  
“are you sure?” he asks,  
quietly,  
and you nod.  
he works you with his fingers to get you wet again.  
  
when he presses in it’s not as painful as you’d expected.  
it’s just a little uncomfortable,  
sort of crowded, you guess.  
you adjust pretty fast.  
he’s whispering in broken english,  
mumbling in turkish,  
taking deep breaths and sliding his hands over your body.  
you wrap your legs around his waist and meet his eyes.  
he takes the hint and pulls out a little before thrusting back in.  
repeats the motion once,  
twice,  
three, four, five,  
six times,  
again,  
again,  
again.  
  
it’s more satisfying than fingering,  
not as nice as having your clit rubbed.  
it’s a different feeling.  
fullness and tightness and warmth.  
you can feel his pulse through his cock.  
he grunts and you let out little sighs,  
grabbing fistfuls of his soft hair as he licks and nibbles your neck.  
  
“you are....so beautiful,” he whispers,  
and thrusts faster,  
and his lips crash into yours.  
he kisses you,  
feverish,  
urgent,  
and you kiss back.  
your teeth knock a few times,  
and he bites your tongue by accident,  
whispering a “sorry, sorry” into your mouth.  
  
he picks up his speed  
and you claw into his back  
and then he thrusts,  
hard,  
one last time,  
and stops moving,  
claws at the sheets below you,  
grunts and whispers against your neck,  
then takes deep breaths and collapses onto you.  
he pulls out,  
pulls off the condom and knots it,  
sets it on the nightstand  
and lays down beside you,  
cradles your face in his hands.  
  
“was that okay?” he asks,  
and he pronounces _okay_ like _oh-key_.  
you nod,  
pressing your lips to his jaw,  
and he smiles.  
  
after laying there quietly for a few minutes,  
he whispers,  
“i think you are supposed to use the toilet after sex?”  
it sounds like more of a question than anything else.  
you nod, and get up,  
legs a little shaky,  
walking to the bathroom and sitting down on the toilet.  
you let out a long sigh as you piss.  
  
you pull on some panties and a thin nightshirt when you’re done,  
and lay down in bed,  
turning off the lamp on the nightstand.  
he takes the condom with him into the bathroom,  
you hear the toilet flush and the water run.  
he emerges without the condom and wearing a pair of briefs,  
slides under the sheets next to you,  
kisses your lips gently  
and pulls you close.  
  
"tatlı rüyalar,"  
he says, running long fingers through your hair.  
and that you understand to mean "sweet dreams",  
you learned it freshman year.  
"sen de," you whisper against his collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> i just  
> really love turkish gamzee  
> bye
> 
> [translations]  
> çok güzel = "very beautiful"  
> mor benim sevdiğim renktir = "purple is my favorite color"  
> biliyorum = "i know"  
> muhteşem bir vücudun var = "you've got a great body"  
> senin dileğim benim arzum = "your wish is my command"  
> 


End file.
